MoCC: Episode 73
DF) Sacred Ability Activate! Shadow Dimensions! ( Shadow Meteonoid's body disappears into the opponents shadow that swirls like a whirlpool. The opponent gets sucked it, enters a black zone, and comes up in a square pyramid that explodes ) ( The electricity makes close to direct impact ) ( Meteonoid disappears ) ( Shadows from the pillars pull around Volf ) ( The nine Crystalic electrical beams collide ) ( A white explosion expands ) ( A huge shadow acts like a whirlpool under Volf ) Crysemtion Volf) THIS IS WHEN I HATE MY SACRED ABILITY! ( Volf falls into the shadowy whirlpool ) ( Meteonoid crashes into Volf ) ( Volf shatters ) ( Meteonoid charges again with two slashes ) ( Volf shatters three times ) ( Five shadows of Meteonoid crash into Volf ) ( Volf shatters five more times ) Crysemtion Volf) IT'S GOING TO TAKE MORE THAN THAT! *Releases a Rainbow Topaz Pulse* ( Meteonoid gets hit and falls backwards ) ( Crysemtion Volf shoots out of the portal ) ( Crysemtion Volf appears trapped in a square pyramid ) ( A diamond-like explosion crashes into a trapped Volf ) BOOM! ( Volf falls back into the whirlpool after the square pyramid exploded ) ( The pillars get rattled; close to falling ) ( A huge purple beam crashes into Volf ) ( Volf flies upwards ) ( A pillar falls on Volf ) BOOM! ( Volf gets smashed to the ground, while trapped in shadowy chains ) ( Another pillar hits Volf ) ( A third pillar hits Volf ) ( Volf returns to her ball form ) Harterym) Pretty surprising and interesting...Meteonoid, you scored a four on this one too By C22 and Wolfgang... ( Samantha stands outside the door and behind Wolfgang ) C22) Wolfgang, have you seen Extremis Helios? Wolfgang) Wait...Extremis? C22) Yeah, FS evolved to his Sacred Evolution... Wolfgang) And I didn't know... C22) So, have you seen Extremis? Wolfgang) C22, let me give you a run down...I woke up with Wolf in my house, Wolf beat me up, Wolf got my Mom, Persona, and Crystal, Harterym made us enter some palace, I brawled you and won, got back here, tried to have some more family time, saw my dad again, chased him into a fissure, fell many feet, came close to death, magically appeared on ground, had to deal with a blinding bakugan named Comosa and a cold bakugan named Culburym, went to Samantha, gave her those two bakugans, faced after effects of my dad's actions, Culburym went missing, and now you ask me where Extremis is...DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE! SERIOUSLY, TOO MUCH FOR ONE DAY! C22) ... Wolfgang) I JUST NEED AN BREAK! *Head falls down onto the railing and starts crying again* Samantha) ...Wolfgang *Puts her hand on his shoulder* C22, it's just not a great time for him, right now... C22) I understand... Samantha) I'm guessing I'll get him to lay down or something...I'd really do anything to calm him down... C22) Did you show him the video of your wedding? Samantha) No, the video was destroyed years ago... C22) Well...I still have a copy Samantha) How?! C22) Some anonymous taped it and other people sold it... Samantha) ... C22) You never knew? Samantha) Nope... C22) Are you going to sue them then? Samantha) If I knew who did it, I wouldn't sue...It's been years now and I have more important things to attend to... C22) Then do you want my copy? Samantha) Yes please, I'll return it later C22) Okay *Looks at Wolfgang* He's awfully silent... Samantha) Yeah... Wolfgang) ZZZ...zzz...ZZZ...zzz Samantha) Too silent... ( C22 bends down and looks at Wolfgang's face ) C22) He's sleeping =O Samantha) ... MoCC: Episode 74 Grade of MoCC: Episode 73? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Shadow Meteonoid Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Harterym Category:Wolfgang Category:C22Helios Category:Samantha Category:Wolf Category:Serenity Category:Persona Category:Crystal Category:Comosa Category:Culburym Category:Extremis Helios